


Santa Ash Is Coming To Town

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Ah, the Most Wonderful Time of the year.Koharu hated itGoh wasn't looking forward to it.Ash was about to change all that...
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Santa Ash Is Coming To Town

**Author's Note:**

> Let's finish this Satogou barrage with a classical Christmas Twist!  
> Inspired by ShuujiChan's beautiful latest work  
> Enjoy everyone!

Christmas spirit was filling Vermillion City to its very core, streets were filled with snow, people were exchanging gifts left and right, houses were decorated with all sorts of ornaments.

And of course, Sakuragi Institute wasn’t the exception; inside the room adorned with mistletoes, stars and paper made Cryogonals , Koharu Sakuragi was looking out of the window, a paintball gun in her hands.

“What is that for?” Goh asked her

“You know how Dad let me put an ornament on the door?”

“Yeah, you put a sign that says ‘Christmas Carols Will Be Criticized’”

“Correct” Koharu nodded “ _This_ is the critique”

Before Goh could have time to laugh at her attitude, Professor Sakuragi walked behind her daughter and took her gun, replacing it with an extra large candy cane, without saying a word, he walked away and Koharu huffed

“I guess you’ll have to find another way of having fun this Christmas” Goh stated and his friend huffed again

As if on cue, Ash Ketchum blasted through the main door, riding Goh’s Stantler

“Merry Christmas, everyone!” he shouted

“Pika Pika!” perched on his shoulder; his faithful Pikachu imitated the salute

“Ash, you’re gonna kill me one of these days!” Goh complained

“Dad, we have an intruder, bring me the gun!” Koharu screamed

“Oh please, that’s no way to treat someone who’s bringing you gifts!” Ash replied with a smile, descending from the Stantler and carrying a large brown bag

“What is that?” Koharu questioned, noticing the boy’s outfit

”I’m a Stantler!” Ash said, twirling around and pointing at his horns

“Riding a Stantler…” Koharu commented

“Yep!”

“Are you too much of an idiot to see the irony or…” the girl stated

Ash crossed his arms and denied with his head

“I knew you were gonna be grumpy, but don’t worry, I came prepared!”

“Prepared to what?”

“To give you a gift, of course!” Ash said, picking out a pink box out of his bag

“Hey, I want a gift too” Goh complained, interrupting the conversation

“I’ll give you your gift later, don’t worry Goh” Ash said, quickly booping the other’s boy nose, he turned around to see Koharu again and failed to notice the red blush on the researcher’s face

“You see” Ash explained to Koharu “A few nights ago I saw this movie about this grumpy old man who hates everyone and everything, especially Christmas, so he gets visited by three ghosts…”

Koharu rubbed her forehead in exasperation

“You’re not gonna Christmas-Carol Me, Ash Ketchum!”

“Too late, open your gift!”

After yet another huff, Koharu found a small album; she opened it and saw the first picture was of her and her parents, a few years ago, when Sota wasn’t born yet

“This is supposed to make me feel better?” she sarcastically asked

“That is your Christmas Past” Ash explained “You can see your Present Christmas in the next page”

“Cheapest adaptation of a classic movie ever” the girl replied, turning around the page

However, when she looked at the next picture, the shadow of a smile appeared on her face, it was a picture Goh took a few weeks ago, she was resting on the couch with Yamper and her recently caught Eevee sleeping at each side of her

As if she sensed what was going on, Eevee jumped to her lap and put a paw on the picture

“Yeah, that’s us” Koharu explained, taking a few moments to rub the belly of a sleeping Yamper at her feet, he then look at Ash, who was smiling

“Fine…” she accepted “I guess I have a reason to be happy on Christmas…”

She heard a few voices coming from the kitchen and remembered her parents were cooking dinner this year, and Sota was too occupied looking for interesting things on the Lab’s computers, under the attentive gaze of Renji and Kikuna

“Many reasons…” she finally accepted

“Go on” Ash said, gently pushing her “Look at the last picture”

“If it’s a joke about how I’m gonna be dead in the future I swear I’ll serve up your corpse for Christmas dinner”

“What? No!” Ash said

Koharu could swear she saw the trainer crumpling a piece of paper behind his back. Weird. Still, he looked at the last picture, or rather, drawing of several Pokemon.

“What is this?”

“Oh, those are the Pokemon Goh and your family think you could get in your future, your mom thought of a Hattena, your father of a Galarian Ponyta, your brother wants to see you with a Pidgey, and Goh thinks it could be a Grookey…”

“And you?”

“I thought you didn’t want to have anything to do with an idiot like me”

The girl chuckled and commanded

“Let me see”

She snatched the paper out of Ash’s hands and stared at t for a few seconds

“I’m not good at drawing, so that’s Pikachu work” the trainer explained, rubbing the back of his head

“This is a Pichu” Koharu stated bluntly

“Well, I have Pikachu, Goh has a Raichu, and it would be perfect if you had a Pichu!”

“I’m not like you guys…”

“Of course you are!” Ash expressed “You’ve been going on more and more adventures with us these past few weeks and Goh and I were hoping you would join us at some point”

“I’m not sure I would be comfortable with that, I mean, you two have such a…”

She made a pause, Ash was looking at her with that classical dumb expression of his and Goh was behind him, blushing and telling her with his look to not say anything aloud, she had to admit she was going to say both of them exuded gay energy all over the place, but she finally said

“Chaotic chemistry”

“You could be chaotic with us” Ash offered

“I’ll think about it, okay? That’s the best I can offer”

“That’s good enough for me, Koharu!” Ash said, patting her back a little too hard

Koharu gave him a little nod and placed back the album in the box, she was going to end up this whole scene with a happy thought about Christmas and the spirit of sharing things with your family and friends, but Ash had other plans

“Time for dress-up!” he shouted, reaching for his bag

Lucario, wearing a silly Santa hat, knocked out Koharu and she lost balance for a second, glaring at Ash’s Pokemon

“Would you stop running?” she shouted

“Arf, Lu, arf!” Lucario replied, pointing at her back

Cinderace, also wearing a hat, waved at the other Pokemon and blew him a barrage of kisses

“Not you two too...” Koharu said, rubbing her temple and seemingly understanding what was going on

She fixed her sight on the mirror in front of her and adjusted her Santa skirt, she wouldn’t admit it aloud, but it looked good on her

“Oh dear, you look so cute!” her mother said behind her

“Don’t you dare taking a…” the girl said, turning around

“Too late!” Yoshino said, snapping a picture and walking over to her daughter to take a selfie with her, she adjusted the wings at her side and the curls on her head, which made her look like a Blissey and finally took the picture

“Perfect” she said, smiling at the result

“Fine you got what you wanted, mom, but…”

“And send to all!” she shouted, embarrassing her daughter even more

In that moment, Sota came running, drawing circles around his sister and shouting

“I’m the Green Lantern! I’m the Green Lantern!”

“Cut it off” Koharu said, stopping him in his tracks and pointing at his shirt and his pointy shoes “And by the way, you’re a dwarf, not the Green Lantern”

Sota frowned

“Ash! You told me this was a superhero costume!”

“Sorry! Santa has to go now!” Ash replied, getting on Goh’s Stantler and riding out of the main room

Koharu tried to ignore the weird scene involving her little brother chasing a deranged trainer out of the Institute Ash and focused on Renji and Kikuna, both of them chatting on the window

“Tell me” the woman said “How do I look?”

Renji blushed for a moment and adjusted the piece of clothing adorning her face, which made her look like a Cryogonal

“There, you look perfect”

“You look very cute, too” Kikuna replied, playing with the spikes that made the researcher look like a Pineco

“Catching the Christmas Spirit, Koharu?” a voice said behind her back

She turned around and stared at her father, wearing a hat and a long beard resembling a Delibird

“Why are you using those stupid costumes?” she complained

“I could ask you the same thing” the man said and she looked away with a frown

“You see…” she muttered “Ash has this weird and stupid idea and I…”

“You didn’t wanted to feel left out”

She remained silent

“Ash and Goh’s craziness is contagious, isn’t it?”

“You could say their joy is contagious” she explained

Her father simply squeezed her shoulder and walked away, giving her a thumbs up, and Koharu had to admit this was a very wonderful Christmas nig…

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

The echo of Goh’s scream gave the girl another headache and before anyone could react, she said

“I’m on it”

And walked to the room the researcher and his crush shared, before knocking, she could hear Goh’s voice saying over and over again:

“He’s an idiot, he’s an idiot and I hate him so much, he’s such an…”

“Hey” Koharu interrupted “Can I come in?”

“No!”

Koharu entered either way

“Don’t look at me!” Goh said, turning around

“Too late” the girl admitted “Now get out, Ash needs to see us all on our outfits or you know he’s gonna get sad and you know that as much as I hate him he gets extra intolerable when he pouts”

“Are you insane? I’m not going out like this” Goh complained

“Why not? Your costume looks like mine” the girl replied, smirking

“It looks _exactly_ like yours” Goh insisted, getting up

Koharu couldn’t contain her laughter as soon as she saw the way Goh’s skirt moved left and right

“I’m not coming out”

“You don’t need to, it’s noticeable” she joked

Goh ignored the double entendre and huffed, fiddling with the straps on his shoulders and the hat on his head

“Ash would love to see you in that dress” Koharu said, putting a hand in front of her face

“Just shut up, there’s no way Ash…”

“SANTA ASH IS HERE!” The trainer shouted, bursting through the door riding Stantler

“You psychopath!” Koharu screamed, while Goh covered in embarrassment behind her “How did you manage to get Stantler all the way here”

“Very sloppily” Ash said, scratching his cheeks and getting off “Now, you’re the only two who I haven’t checked out yet, so, do you look your gifts”

“It’s above average” Koharu said, twirling

Ash was sure that was all the praise he would get from her, so he moved towards his research fellow, who was now hiding behind the sheets of his bed

“Let me see Goh, come on!”

“NO!”

“Goh! I spent a lot of money for the costumes and extra for the shipping…”

“You do know a lot about shipping” Koharu interrupted, but the joke went right over Ash’s head

“That’s it…” Goh said

But before he could add something else, Ash grabbed him by his hands and forced him to stand up, he clapped happily as soon as he saw him and Goh’s face went red as a tomato

“This has to be it…” he continued, doing his best to ignore the way Ash was seemingly drooling over his dress “They sent the wrong costume!”

Ash didn’t say a thing, so his crush insisted, this time looking at his childhood friend

“I bet Ash didn’t mean this to happen, do you get it, Koharu? They sent the wrong costume!” he repeated

“I get it, and I don’t care”

Finally, Ash snapped out of his trance and commented:

“This wasn’t a mistake Goh, I wanted this for you”

“You mean you wanted to dress me up as a girl?” the researched raged

“It looks good on you”

Goh immediately blushed again and Ash smiled

There it was again, Koharu thought, that ridiculously chaotic and gay energy both boys shared, that crazy romantic bond was annoying sometimes, but other times, like right now, it seemed to melt her heart…

Ash pointed up and Goh froze as soon as he saw the mistletoe, the trainer didn’t gave him time to reply and clashed his lips against his in one swoop motion, they both fell to the floor and Goh tried to gasp for air, only for Ash to attack him again, earning a laugh in response.

Koharu frowned and rubbed her head for the umpteenth time that day

“I love you so much!” she heard Goh shouting from inside the room

“And I hate this 2020. So. Much.” She said to herself, exasperated

**Author's Note:**

> There's 36°C here right now , so a fan or a comment would be tremendously appreciated.  
> See you soon!


End file.
